


The Tiny Black Triangle

by Colubrina



Series: Soul Marks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/pseuds/Colubrina
Summary: Blaise Zabini doesn't want a soulmate.  And, worse, she doesn't want him.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: Soul Marks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184393
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	The Tiny Black Triangle

"Like I'd touch a filthy little blood traitor like her," Blaise Zabini said.Pansy shrugged, pleased, and the conversation was over, Ginny Weasley with her ginger hair and flashing eyes relegated to the trash heap where she should belong, and where he'd leave her if life were fair.His eyes fell on the tiny black triangle that looked burned into his arm. It wasn't, of course.Soul-mark, rare and special and a sign that you and your supposed beloved belonged together, a thing of glory and magic and the bane of his short life. 

When Daphne had spotted the thing way back in second year all the girls in Slytherin had gone on an uncharacteristic research spree and found out more about soul-marks than he'd ever wanted to know.No amount of dissuasion on his part would make them shut up about it.Somewhere there was a girl, they'd told him, their daft eyes shining with romance brought on by too many cheap novels.She was his and he was hers and she had the exact same mark somewhere on her body and as soon as they touched they'd be bonded.

Forever.

Blaise had been very careful not to touch anyone for four years. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in some kind of magical forced marriage - forced _faithful_ marriage - with some random girl.Then he'd seen the Weasley girl pull her hair up into a slovenly pony tail preparing for Quidditch practice and there, at the base of her neck where she'd probably never seen it, was the same black triangle.

He'd gone back to the dorm and thrown up for an hour and then crawled into bed.A blood traitor from a family of paupers and she was his one true love.Merlin, he thought to himself, Merlin fucking _wept_.

Fortunately, it was easy to avoid physical contact with a girl who was both in another House and a year younger than he was.They didn't have classes together.They didn't eat together. He just had to wait until he finished school and then he'd probably never see her again and he'd be fine.He wouldn't be consumed by some passion he hadn't asked for.There would be no perfect little magical bonding to tie him down.Even better, now that he knew he could touch anyone else, he not only could, he did. He mastered the art of hovering just out of reach of whatever girl he fancied and whispering he didn't want to risk it, what if she was 'the one'?He'd ruin her life with just a single brush of his hand. 

He'd never had one turn him down.Not a single one.It was almost boring.

Strike the almost, he thought, as yet another pretty, vapid girl fell for the line.

If he started to run fingers through their hair and wish the shade were different, if he started to notice a certain woman was not only beautiful and good at Quidditch, she was brave to the point of foolhardiness, well, he could resist magic.He could stay away from the leader of Hogwart's underground as the world went mad.He, he told himself, was the very last thing she wanted or needed.

That reasoning worked right up until the day he paced, rolling his eyes with assumed boredom, in the dungeons under his own school while all the good people of his world fought with righteous fervor above him.He tousled the heads of crying first and second years and told them not to be silly, they were in the safest place. "No one shooting curses at you," he told one moppet with blonde curls and snot running down her face."Just take a deep breath and when it's over, they'll let us out, safe and whole."

One more reason to avoid Ginny Weasley, he thought: she'd probably want a huge family and want to make pot roast every night for a brood of kids just as tedious as the ones he comforted while a battle raged overhead.The idea of that kind of domestic prison was revolting.

When they were released, he picked his way through the rubble. He would just check on her, he told himself. He would just make sure she was fine, and then he would take himself off to the continent so she could have a happy life without the Slytherin playboy hanging around like some kind of dead albatross.That was until he heard she'd confronted Draco's crazy aunt Bellatrix.When he heard _that_ he stormed up to her without thinking, grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him. 

"Are you mental?"he demanded without preface."That bitch could have killed you!"

She hauled off and slapped him so hard his ears rang.

"What was that for?"he asked in fury as he put his hand to his stinging cheek

She grabbed his wrist and twisted it so the soul-mark showed."You don't think I'm so stupid I didn't know?" she asked.He tried not to gasp at the way she had him turned around so he was almost bent over. A tiny bit more leverage and she'd break his wrist.

"I'm sorry?"he said, half a question, half an apology.Ginny tossed his hand down and turned to walk away and he grabbed her shoulder."Why would I have inflicted myself on you?"he said, the words a hiss that were almost lost in the crackle and din of the aftermath of the battle."Why would someone like you want someone like me?"

"I can't imagine," she said.She sounded livid and he wanted to just burn in her flame until he was nothing but ash.She had soot on her face and blood near her mouth and he couldn't bear not being sure whether it was hers or not.He reached out and used his thumb to wipe at it and felt her tremble against his hand. He didn't flatter himself it was his touch that did it; she was just crashing after the adrenaline rush of the battle.He sighed and pulled her up against him and she let herself sag against him and he felt right in a way he hadn't in years.

"We should find you something to eat," he said. "Maybe some juice.That will help you feel better."

"You've touched me now," she said."You're stuck."He had her halfway to a table someone had set up when she added, "Arsehole."

"Mmm," he said."I can leave after I know you're going to be okay if you'd prefer."

"Don't you dare," she said."You're stuck now."

He glanced down at her and when she looked up her lips curved in a smile that verged on being a smirk.He leaned down, unsure if he'd be welcome and relieved when she pulled his lips to hers and devoured him until he was wholly, utterly, unequivocally hers.


End file.
